Drink and Be Merry
by VampedVixen
Summary: You’ve been fed a drug. It’s simulating bliss. All that you’re feeling is just chemical suggestion." Angel. Spike. Angelus. Fun.


Drink and Be Merry  
  
By Vixen  
  
After midnight, the office party had died down. The liquor had all been drunk, the music quieted, and the people had gone home with whomever they wanted to take to bed that night. Spike was left alone, to wander the halls of Wolfram and Hart. Though not a ghost anymore, he was still linked to the place. Besides, where else would he go? It was still too early to return home, yet most of the bars in the city had already closed.  
  
He walked into the lobby, passing by Harmony's desk. It was littered with glasses of beer from the party, half emptied, waiting for the janitors to come clean them up. The perky blond vampire had propositioned Spike that night. Most likely in the morning it would be entirely his fault. Spike shook his head muttering, "Crazy bint."  
  
A light coming from Angel's office drew Spike closer, curious as to why the boss was still working. There were no pressing cases, that was part of the reason Lorne had suggested the party, the sheer boredom of the past month.   
  
Spike sauntered into the large office, his black duster trailing behind him. When Angel failed to acknowledge the other vampire's presence, continuing to stare out the window, Spike raised an eyebrow. Plopping down in a chair, he asked, "What happened to were-girl? Figured you two would be busy doing the nasty by now."  
  
"Nina went home." Angel replied in a low tone, still looking out onto the city streets below.  
  
"Right, then. What are you still doling here," Spike tilted his head towards his sire, wondering why he was being so quiet. He was used to Mr. Broody Pants' solitary moodiness, but this was just unnerving. Edging on the lighter side of things, Spike smirked, "What, did you two lovebirds break up? Did she kick your arse to the curb, tell you it would be a good idea to see other freaks?"  
  
"No, William," Angel said. As he spun around, his face morphed. Ridges formed above his eyebrows, creating the sound of bones shifting into unnatural places. At the same time, his teeth elongated, forming sharp animalistic fangs. "I was just waiting for you."   
  
"Bloody Hell." Spike jumped up from his seat, knocking over the chair in the process. It was the way the other vampire was looking at him, the amused expression on his face, the way the words dripped off his tongue like acid. "Angelus."  
  
Spike had only a second to gape at the change in the vampire, as Angelus raced across the room. Before he knew it Spike was fighting with his old sire. Just like old times. Only this time, he was too preoccupied with thoughts of how and why to focus fully on the fight. Within a matter of moments, he had been knocked unconscious.  
  
When he awoke later, Spike had a splitting headache and was tied to another chair in the office. There was no time for his brain to wrap itself around the confusion of seeing the unsouled vampire, before Angelus had wrapped his fingers through Spike's hair. The other vampire yanked his head back, hard, forcing Spike to look at him standing behind the chair.   
  
"Morning, William, rise and shine, boy," Angelus laughed, holding up a knife. "It's been ages since we last saw each other. Let's get reacquainted, shall we?"   
  
The knife's serrated edge dug itself into Spike's neck, slowly. Torture was only fun when it was done slowly and accurately, Spike remembered learning that a century ago, when they had joined together to have fun with a little peasant girl. They had killed her, and the rest of her family. Slowly.   
  
Spike twisted against the heavy rope that kept him bound to the chair, and coughed out his words. Not yet recovered from his bout of unconsciousness, he wasn't sure if this was even happening, "Angel, what happened to you? Did you and Nina.. you did, didn't you? You slept with dogface and now I'm stuck getting the first round of your welcome back party. Wonderful."   
  
Angelus sliced the blade of the knife across Spike's face, leaving a line of blood and a howling vampire. Crouching down in front of Spike, he patted the younger vampire's knees, "Oh, William.. when will you learn that not everything is about sex," He smiled, resting his chin on his hand, "Well, most things are, but not all. Angel never touched Nina. He's too much the dashing knight for that, one lame ass boyscout. He really doesn't know how to loosen up," He dragged the knife against Spike's neck again, much harder than the last time, "Have some fun."  
  
Spike struggled once more against the bonds; "Just wait till I get out of these, then we'll see who knows how to have fun. Been waiting for another tussle with you, mate."  
  
Angelus laughed standing up and tossed the knife into his other hand. He was about to reply to Spike's challenge, but instead doubled over in pain. Spike watched, perplexed as Angelus' face reverted to human. The vampire fell to the floor. A moment passed before he spoke again, this time his voice was weak and weary, "Spike.. help me."  
  
It was strange how Spike could sense the change between the two identities that raged in Angel's body. Angelus, the vampire who thrived only to kill and do a multitude of unthinkable things, and Angel, who was now in control of his body and calling out to Spike for help. Still doubled over in pain, Angel held a hand to his head, fighting for control. Again, his voice came, "Someone put something in my drink tonight, Spike. Help me.. please.."  
  
"Help YOU?" Spike looked at him like he had gone mad, "You're not the one tied to the bleedin' chair!"  
  
Angel doubled over in pain once more, and then bounced back up onto his feet, a different personality now wearing his face. Angelus looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "This isn't your party. You don't get to do anything but stay in the back of our mind and be quiet."  
  
Spike used the momentary argument between Angelus and Angel to break the rope, finally freed he stood up. Angelus circled around to find Spike waiting for a fight. "Come on, mate, let's have a spot of fun, then."  
  
Surprised by his victim's escape, Angelus threw a wild punch, just barely missing Spike's head. "You're as bad as he is. Still morning over your slayer whore, fighting for a soul, trying to do better and fighting your own kind. It's disgusting."  
  
"Yeah, well," Spike kicked his sire in the chest, landing it with perfect accuracy. "Least I've got a life of my own and I'm not trying to horn in on someone else's."   
  
Angelus came back swinging, and the two vampires began their brawl. Each had been waiting for it for a long time. There were some serious pent up issues between the two of them, and for once they had a chance to take it out on each other. In the end though, Spike was the victor. Sending Angelus crashing into Angel's desk, Spike grinned as the desk collapsed. The antique desk broke under Angelus, and both desk and vampire soon lay broken on the floor.   
  
Spike stood over the vampire, waiting for the next attack but it didn't come.   
  
Instead, Angel opened his eyes, slowly. He looked at the mess his alter ego and Spike had made of his office and sighed, "You killed my desk."  
  
Spike offered Angel a hand, helping him up, "Hey, I did it to save your ass."   
  
"The drugs haven't worn off yet. I can still feel them," Angel waved on his feet, trying not to fall over. "I should probably be sedated until they do, just in case he comes back."  
  
"Fred has some heavy duty sleeping pills in her lab," Spike shrugged, "but I don't feel like walking all the way down there. This'll do though, I think," He shot out a fist, punching Angel in the head.   
  
With the drugs coursing through his system, Angel could not react quickly enough and fell over unconscious again.  
  
Spike looked at the other man as he slept on the floor and chuckled. "Sorry, Angel. All in the name of protecting the innocent, you know."  
  
After tying the vampire up, and handcuffing him to the chair with the pair he knew Angel kept hidden in the back of his desk, Spike surveyed his work. It would hold him until the drugs wore off, though there was bound to be an argument about it in the morning. That was okay though, Spike loved their little arguments. 


End file.
